The present invention relates to the cooling of machine tools, and in particular to the cooling of the cutting tool with a fluid (i.e., gas or liquid or combination). The fluid typically cools and lubricates the “cut” which can be considered as the interface of the cutter and work piece. It also serves to push the chips that are created away from the cutting area. In some cases only compressed air is used, which has minimal cooling properties and no lubrication properties, but only serves to blow the chips out of the way. As used herein, “fluid”, “cooling fluid”, and “cutting fluid” should be considered synonymous and applicable to any of cooling, lubricating, or chip removal with liquid and/or gas.